Tri Force Heroes!
PBG plays Tri Force Heroes with ProJared and The Completionist! Synopsis It is Zelda Month, and The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes came out recently, so PBG will talk about it! It would be weird if a Zelda game came out around Zelda Month, and he never did a video about it! PBG laughs as The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds is shown! PBG asks what is it several times. PBG was excited for this game, and he avoided most things about it. The game is silly. It has charm and funny humor - and PBG questions his own script. PBG discusses the basics of the game and the plot. It's possible to play with two other people, or play by yourself and play with two dopplegangers of Link. PBG plays on his own, and two dooplegangers of himself without eyes or mouths wave at him. PBG gets scared and screams in terror. This game was made with multiplayer in mind. PBG played with ProJared and Jirard the Completionist for Jirard's Completionist video. PBG found it much more enjoyable than playing by himself. Footage is shown of the three playing with the emoticons and trolling each other. PBG discusses the puzzles, and gets everyone to carry him! Go teamwork! The emoticons are kind of useless, but they are adorable, and PBG loves the pompom one. The best part of the game is the boss fights. They are also the hardest part of the game. More footage is shown of the three screwing up and panicking. The chests at the end of the level contain two common crafting items, and one rare crafting item. PBG never gets any of the good ones! Jirard always get the good ones! PBG discusses the fashion and costumes that are adorable. Even the tough costumes look adorable. The costumes are important in this game. PBG loves the legendary dress. The costumes give bonuses and perks. They seem gimmicky, but can be fun to use, and useful in the proper levels. They also add replayability and may even make the game. These costumes make the player want to revisit dungeons and complete each challenge the dungeons have. PBG found it amusing and refreshing and compares it to collecting the masks in Majora's Mask. PBG liked this game, but it is a lot more fun than by your own. The music is really good, and PBG forgot to mention that part. PBG complains that he is so bad at making videos! He gives up, and the video ends. In the end card, PBG says that he has a mystery video on the screen that he doesn't know what it is. He also shows a picture of his new dog, Azura. PBG shows an outtake of him making weird noises. Footage of the trio failing and laughing is shown. Removal This video was removed from PBG's YouTube page following Projared's dismissal from Normal Boots, following suit with all members removing any content featuring him.Category:Zelda Month Category:Videos Category:Reviews